


dance with me tonight

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Feelings Realization, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, kind of, this is ridiculous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Why hadn't he realized earlier that Javi was actually able to move like that?That was quite a contrast, comparing to just a few moments before, and Yuzuru had never felt more confused in his entire life. Also, he was slightly uncomfortable.And also, kind of-Oh. No. Nope, not going there.(aka Yuzuru's not impressed with Javi's dance moves. But then, he reconsiders.)





	dance with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I've nothing in my defense. I blame that one Anon on tumblr who gave me an idea, and my sleep deprived brain.  
> I'll fix my English soo, I promise hah.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Yuzuru was feeling kind of conflicted about banquets. He mostly enjoyed hanging out with other skaters, as it was something quite rare for him; on the other hand, after an hour or two he would get slightly bored and start thinking about an escape plan. It wasn't like other people weren't nice or didn't pay attention to him, oh no- but after some time they all would get tipsy, becoming loud and dancing wildly in the middle of a dancefloor. Yuzuru didn't mind them doing that, but it wasn't his kind of party; he didn't dance, he didn't drink, so he usually chose to leave quietly and rest in comfortable silence of his room.

He usually ran away even before the wildness was starting, right after all the official part, photos and a few chats during tasting food. That time seemed to be just like those before; Yuzuru just finished his salad and was looking around for the best way out, when suddenly Keiji slumped on a chair next to him, letting out a loud sigh.

„Things are escalating quickly.” he informed Yuzuru, who smiled at him politely.

„Oh really?” Yuzuru asked, not really in a mood for a longer conversation, but Keiji was nice and Yuzuru decided to be nice too „People drank too much already?”

„Some of them.” Keiji agreed with a grin „But Javi and Maxim are challenging people to do a dance- off and I don't want to be the one who loses to them.”

Yuzuru raised his eyebrows at that, looking at Keiji doubtfully.

„Javi can't dance.” he said with full confidence, shaking his head.

It wasn't like he had been paying attention to Javi's dancing skills; to be honest, he had never seen him truly dancing, more like making some weird shoulders movements while goofing around with Nam or other skaters at the rink.

„Well” Keiji remarked, his voice shaking with barely surpressed laughter „Even if it's true, he certainly doesn't agree.”

Yuzuru was kinda curious about that, but before he had a chance to ask, he heard someone screaming his name loudly.

„Yuzu!” suddenly Alex was in front of him, sparks of madness in his eyes „Do you want to be our judge?”

„Uhhh?”

„Dance battle!” Maxim exclaimed loudly, wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders, and Yuzuru winced.

„Keiji can do that.” he said quickly and Keiji laughed.

„You both! Two judges always better!” Maxim decided and Yuzuru knew he was on a losing position. No one was going to save him now.

„Hey Javi, come over!” Alex yelled, waving, and a moment later a grinning Javi appeared, his hair disheveled and his eyes shining.

„You guys are going down.” he told Maxim and Alex, rolling up his sleeves; Yuzuru noticed with slight horror that he wasn't wearing a tie and that he had left his jacket somewhere, so he was left only in those nice dark pants and a bit wrinkled white shirt.

„What am I even supposed to do?” Yuzuru muttered, but Keiji only laughed, a bit hysterically. He got a pen somewhere and now he was scribbling something on napkins, and Yuzuru never wanted to run away from somewhere more than he did now.

„Don't worry.” Javier smiled at him, and Yuzuru realized with some relief that at least he didn't look drunk „Just pick your favourite.” Javier added with a wink and Yuzuru felt his cheeks heating up for some unknown reason.

„I'm the favourite!” Alex yelled and well, he was at least tipsy for sure. Yuzuru noticed that some people were already giving them amused glances, some of them outright stopping to look at them and grinning.

„Play the music!” Maxim ordered and Yuzuru saw Misha standing behind a dj console and he suddenly had a weird feeling that it was going to get crazy.

Misha played _Livin la vida loca_ and Yuzuru regretted everything.

Alex was jumping around like a hyperactive child, Maxim was making some very questionable attempts to breakdance, while Javi- well, just as Yuzuru had remembered- was making those awkward upper body movements combined with some out of rhythm steps. Yuzuru had felt some kind of second hand embarassment at that, but Javi seemed to be enjoying himself, and so did people surrounding them. Keiji seemed to be having the time of his life too, laughing his lungs out.

„This is torture.” Yuzuru muttered to himself, although he had to admit that watching Javi making fun of himself in front of all those people was really amusing. Yuzuru felt a sudden warmth spreading in his body, and then cumulating in his chest at the sight.

„Okay, we should solve this case once and for all!” Misha exclaimed and changed the song to some slower, more rich piece Yuzuru didn't know, with clear leading guitar and no vocals.

„Jeez, what the heck.” Alex panted, shifting from one foot to another and waving his hands over his head, trying to match into the rhythm. Maxim was clearly exhausted and chose to lie on the floor and wiggling his legs in the air.

Javi, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the change of pace.

„That's my kind of music!” he grinned and unpinned a top button of his shirt, and suddenly it was as if he changed into another person. His moves suddenly were more fluid, deliberate, and Yuzuru realized with dread that his own face was burning. People around them were hooting and whistling, but Yuzuru's main focus was not to stare at Javi's hips.

Why hadn't he realized earlier that Javi was actually able to move like that?

That was quite a contrast, comparing to just a few moments before, and Yuzuru had never felt more confused in his entire life. Also, slightly uncomfortable.

And also, kind of-

Oh. No. Nope, not going there.

It felt like the song wouldn't end and Yuzuru was dying inside a little with every passing second. He basically decided to crawl under the table and run away, but then Javi looked straight at him and Yuzuru almost choked on his own tongue. The glance Javi gave him was bright and challenging, almost sultry, but with a shade of his usual playfulness, and now not only Yuzuru's face was burning, but almost every fibre of his body was screaming.

And then, just as the last note of the song resounded, Javi strucked the most ridiculous pose Yuzuru had ever seen in his life, breaking the spell completely and throwinf the tension out of the window. Everyone cheered for the three brave dancers, even though Maxim couldn't enjoy all the attention, as he was clearly asleep, curled on the floor.

„Ugh, that was some workout.” Alex said and then whined „Uhuh, I'm already sore, I'll definitely feel it tomorrow.”

„Okay, time for the jury's verdict!” Misha exclaimed and Yuzuru groaned, facepalming. He was confused and had some stuff to think about, and wasn't in a mood for public humiliation.

„Yeah, Yuzu, what do you think?” Javi asked, a traces of laughter in his voice, his silhouette relaxed, and Yuzuru was absolutely horrified. He opened his mouth but was unable to make a sound, and he just knew it was going to be a disaster

\- but then, finally, Keiji decided to have mercy on him.

„Well, me and Yuzuu discussed a bit during your amazing performances.” he said, doing a great job at pretending to be serious „And we gotta say, it was a very heated debate.” he said, glaring at Yuzuru innocently, and Yuzuru started plotting his murder „So we decided to call it a draw.”

To be honest, Yuzuru wasn't sure how Alex had been doing during that stupid competition, too focused on... other things, but he would take any way out of this situation.

„And of course Maxim takes honorable second place.” Keiji announced and everyone cheered.

„I won?” Maxim mumbled, raising his head a little and giving all of them sleepy, confused look.

„Of course you did.” Javi snorted, helping him to get up and handing him to Sergei, with whom he was roomming.

Yuzuru didn't know what was going on. He wanted to go to his room, take a shower and do some major thinking.

Or just go to sleep and pretend that nothing ever happened, and that weird feeling in his stomach was hunger.

Lucky for him, Misha got back to his dj duties and played an energetic, very danceable song, and people wandered off to have a little more fun before the party would be over.

„You might want to wash your face.” Keiji noticed innocently and Yuzuru turned to him with murder in his eyes. He had a bunch of witty remarks on the tip of his tongue, but in the end he just pressed his lips together and exhaled deeply.

„I'm going to my room.” he announced darkly. It was half an hour too late, but the damage was done now anyway.

He very deliberately avoided looking at Javi on his way to the door, looking at anyone at that point. But mainly at Javi.

On his way to elevators, Yuzuru almost managed to convince himself that he was just exaggerating. Nothing had happened, right? He was just slightly impressed with Javi's ability to change between dance moves so smoothly.

Yuzuru stepped into an elevator and pressed the right button, leaning against the wall and exhaling deeply. The door almost closed when suddenly a hand sneaked in and it opened again, and Yuzuru almost got an heartattack.

„Hey” Javi smiled easily „You 're going on the ninth too, right?”

Yuzuru nodded silently, his lips feeling dry.

„Great.” Javier smiled even wider, and Yuzuru noticed with horror that his shirt was still unbottoned. He didn't know where to look, because suddenly nothing felt safe, so he finally focused on Javier's right ear.

„You had fun on the banquet?” Javier asked and Yuzuru screamed internally.

„Sure.” he managed, and he felt irritated with himself.

That was just Javi, funny and sweet, why on Earth Yuzuru was suddenly so afraid to look at him?

He was being ridiculous, thats what, he just had gotten flustered for no reason, but he for sure could handle the situation now, right?

Feeling bold, he moved his gaze to look Javier in the eyes.

Abort, abort.

„Yuzu? You're okay?”

Yuzuru blinked and saw the door opening, and Javier looked at him with both confusion and amusement, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Oh shit.

„I think I forgot something downstairs.” Yuzuru said weakly and Javier stared at him for a second, and then his grin widened.

„Oh really? You need my help with finding it?”

„No.” Yuzuru shook his head and Javier bit his lip, as if he just understood some mysterious joke „Thank you, but I'll be okay.”

„Okay.” Javier said, stepping out of the elevetor and flashing Yuzuru one more smile „Good luck.”

Oh, he was going to need that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go hide in a corner or something... but thank you so much for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me in the comments how silly it was hah.


End file.
